This contract provides for clarification of theoretical, methodological, and analytical problems relevant to research on the effects of contextual factors on fertility and fertility regulation in order to advance such research. The proposed project consists of three parts that form a cumulative sequence. The first is a paper that reviews the work that has been done to date integrating aggregate and individual level analysis and the problems that have emerged as well as the potential for new insight to be gained from this type of research. The second part consists of empirical investigation designed in the light of the concepts and conclusions discussed in the preceding paper. Data for two quite different countries, Costa Rica and Egypt, are to be utilized. The final part is another paper providing a set of general guidelines for multi-level analysis drawing on the theoretical and practical experience of the first two parts. The main thrust of the effort is directed toward the relative importance of macro level community and family planning program factors and individual factors on contraceptive use and preferences for children. The research analyses will be carried through with collaborators in the two countries. Five reports are planned, as well as preparation of other professional publications.